A joint arthroplasty procedure may be performed to repair or replace damaged bone of a patient's joint, such as bone that is damaged due to a traumatic injury or a degenerative illness. For example, during a total elbow arthroplasty procedure, the surgeon implants a prosthetic humeral component into the distal end of a patient's humerus and a prosthetic ulnar component into the proximal end of the patient's ulna. The prosthetic humeral component and the prosthetic ulnar component are generally joined by a hinge that enables pivoting movement between the prosthetic humeral component and the prosthetic ulnar component, to recreate the natural, anatomical articulation of the elbow joint.
Orthopedic prostheses, such as the above-mentioned elbow prosthesis having a humeral component and an ulnar component, can be modular and one or both of the components can have a plurality of individual pieces. In some cases, assembling the components and the prosthesis can be difficult given, for example, the complexity of the design and/or a small size of the components and pieces.